


Kitty, cat, 바라방!

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kitty!au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: La próxima vez, tiraría a Yixing al pozo de los deseos. Cat!au/Kitty!au.





	Kitty, cat, 바라방!

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo despejado de esa tarde de verano. Los pájaros volaban alrededor de las mesas de picnic preparados para sabotear la comida de excursionistas despistados. El río, que bajaba de las montañas bordeando aquel campo, dejaba sonar un agradable arrullo que creaba una estampa de postal al lugar. Cerca de la orilla los niños chapoteaban mojándose unos a otros, salpicándose la ropa y dejando que sus risas bailarán en el aire fresco.

Alejados de la actividad de padres, mesas de picnic y niños, cuatro chicos caminaban por un sendero sinuoso y pedregoso bajo la protección de los árboles, que parecían querer tocar el cielo con sus verdes crestas. Una pequeña conversación se dejaba sonar entre ellos de la que sólo eran testigos los pájaros y los animales salvajes que se ocultaban a su paso.

— Oh, vamos Minseok, no seas así.

— Entonces deja de comportarte como un crío  —habló un muchacho de generosas mejillas.

— Pides entonces un imposible  —r ió otro de los chicos, alto muy alto, y de facciones que parecían duras en un primer momento pero que se suavizaban a medida que pasaban los segundos.

El primer chico dejó escapar un quejido de entre sus labios.

— Yo no soy el que se pasó llorando por su mami como una nena en su primera semana en la residencia de estudiantes  —contraatacó.

— Ya sabemos que Fan es un llorica. Buaaaaaaah  — coreó un tercer chico de la misma estatura que el primero, que sonrió de tal forma que en el rostro se le marcaron dos hoyuelos. Un punto en cada mejilla que le conferían un aire inocente.

— Oh, cállate, Xing  — le acalló el muchacho alto tapándole la boca con una mano.

— Sois todos unos niños  — comentó Minseok, quien iba en cabeza de la formación, mochila a la espalda y el pelo peinado hacia arriba.

— Habló el que veía Sailor Moon a las cuatro de la mañana  — volvió a comentar el chico de facciones finas, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y pasando el brazo por los hombros del chico de mejillas redondeadas.

— Y tú me acompañabas, Luhan.

— Claro. El poder de Sakura hay que disfrutarlo en compañía  — respondió con un guiño y un movimiento de brazo como si estuviera sosteniendo un bastón en las manos.

— Y después te sorprende que te confundan con una chica  — comentó el más alto del grupo.

— Lo siento, oh, macho alfa soy tan cool que hasta el suelo me besa al caminar.  — Le lanzó un beso en el aire y se dio media vuelta siguiendo el camino.

La piel de las orejas del chico alto adquirieron un tono escarlata.

El chico que menos hablaba reía ante la conversación de los otros, mientras que con dedos finos y traviesos trepaba hasta las orejas cálidas del más alto.

— No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan colorado, FanFan  — le dijo cogiéndole del brazo y pegándose a él con los restos de una sonrisa todavía en los labios.

— No me hagas querer tirarte al pozo de los deseos, Yixing.

El nombrado hizo un puchero con los labios como un niño pequeño. De repente, se tambaleó y casi se come el suelo. 

—¿Ves? Ese es el karma apoyándome. 

—Ese es Yixing siendo tan torpe como siempre —contestó Luhan que iba caminando delante de ellos dos. 

El camino ahora ascendía de manera vertiginosa, lleno de raíces y vegetación salvaje. Seguía hasta perderse en un mar de niebla que se fusionaba con el paisaje de nubes que decoraba el cielo. El calor se pegaba a la piel, al pelo, a la ropa; a pesar de la hora temprana, les hacía sudar cargados con las mochilas mientras seguían camino. 

—¿Alguien me recuerda por qué decidimos subir esta maldita montaña? 

— ¡Para convertirnos en hombres y ver cumplidos nuestros deseos!  —gritó Luhan a pleno pulmón y espantando a un par de pájaros ocultos en los árboles.

Nadie le hizo caso. 

—La verdad es que la vista es una pasada —comentó Minseok, que se había parado para tomar agua y observaba con ojos rasgados el soleado horizonte que se divisaba a lo lejos desde esa altura. 

Un amplio valle se abría paso bajo sus pies, rodeado de montañas y pequeñas casas que, desde esa altura, parecían pertenecer a una maqueta de tren. Un río partía por la mitad el paisaje. 

Los cuatro chicos decidieron descansar en ese punto y reanudar el camino rato más tarde, antes de que Yixing acabara despeñado de tanto seguir a todo bicho viviente que le llamaba la atención.

La caminata era larga y ardua, pero llegaron a su objetivo tras una hora llena de quejas, picaduras de insectos, canciones de la edad de piedra por parte de Yixing y Luhan, y los gruñidos de Yifan (quien acabó sucumbiendo a cantar ante la insistencia de Yixing de que se uniera a ellos).

Delante de ellos se alzaba una larga escalinata esculpida en piedra, siendo una con la montaña, y en cuya cúspide se dibujaba la forma de un edificio. 

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Luhan, dejando caer la mochila que cayó con fuerza al suelo, como si estuviera llena de piedras. El resto no tardó en imitarle. 

Yifan se quitó la gorra que llevaba puesta y se secó la frente con la mano. Mientras tanto, Yixing recuperaba el aliento a su lado y le ofrecía una botella de agua. 

Bebió con ganas y volvió a colocarse la gorra. Minseok, con la cara empapada y goteando agua de la barbilla, alzó la vista y respiró profundamente.

Habían dejado muy atrás los gritos del valle y sus casas. Ahora sólo se divisaban las siluetas de las montañas y la nada al dirigir la mirada al camino de vuelta. Resultaba un poco espeluznante, pero Yifan no iba a ser el que lo dijera.

No tardaron en ponerse a ascender dejando las mochilas atrás. Estaban completamente solos salvo por los extraños ruidos que sonaban de la nada haciendo eco en aquel lugar. Yifan se pegó disimuladamente a Yixing y este soltó una pequeña risa.

Más ligeros, aunque fatigados, subieron los escalones hasta llegar al edificio. Se alzaba sobre ocho columnas de madera. En el centro, un especie de altar con la figura de un dios y un pozo, daba la bienvenida al visitante. Yixing, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus pupilas y en su sonrisa inquieta, se asomó al pozo.

— Holaaaaaaaaaaa  — gritó. La palabra hizo eco por todo el lugar.

— ¡El pozo!  — exclamó Luhan — . Eeeeeeooooooooo. ¡Yifan es el mayor tonto del culo se toda la galaxia!

Yifan clavó los ojos en Luhan.

— Y Luhan se viste de Sailor Moon cuando se aburre demasiado.

— Eh, eso no es cierto. ¡Me disfrazo de Iron Man!

Minseok rompió a reír a carcajadas y Yifan no pudo más que sonreír.

— ¿Habéis traído las monedas?

Todos se palparon los bolsillos.

— ¡Bingo! Yo primero  — dijo emocionado Luhan, que sostenía una moneda de cinco yenes entre los dedos.

Yifan miró la suya. Era idéntica. Cobre envejecido con una muesca en el centro por el que, si alzaba la moneda, podía ver a través. Cada uno tenía una. Luhan las había comprado en un mercadillo de la capital porque, según el vendedor, eran mágicas y muy viejas. Habían pasado por las manos de los Shogun más poderosos del Japón antiguo y concedían un deseo si se tiraban en un pozo alejado de la mano de los dioses.

Trescientos kilómetros, cinco horas y no se cuántos litros de sudor derramado más tarde, ahí estaban con las monedas en la mano como niños pequeños que creían en cualquier cosa.

— Que mi futura pareja tenga unos melones envidiables  — pidió Luhan soltando la moneda en el proceso, que se perdió en el agua oscura, y juntando las manos en posición de oración.

Minseok miró a Luhan y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— No, nada  — respondió Minseok, asomándose al pozo con cautela.

— Que todos los que me rodean vean sus deseos cumplidos.

— Oh, Minseok, qué mono. Deja que te dé un abrazo  — soltó Luhan — . ¡Así seguro que tengo mis tetas grandes!

— Buscaos un hotel  — les espetó Yifan.

Luhan le sacó la lengua por toda respuesta. 

Yifan decidió no hacerle caso y se acercó también al pozo. Observó la moneda y después a Yixing, que miraba a las aguas con una sonrisa en los labios y un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

— Que la persona que me gusta me corresponda.

Dicho eso, dejó caer la moneda y volvió a mirar a Yixing que seguía con los ojos clavados en el agua.

— Ugh, cómo no ibas a soltar algo pasteloso y egocéntrico  — opinó Luhan, llevándose un dedo a la boca en señal de que querer vomitar.

— Eres tú el que ha pedido que su futura novia tenga más tetas que cabeza  — remarcó Yifan.

— Eso es diferente. Seguro que mi pareja estará muy orgullosa de su delantera. Pienso por ella, no en mí.

— ¿Y qué harás con unas tetas tan grandes entre manos?

— Oh, seguro que les doy alguna utilidad interesante  — replicó, alzando un ceja.

— Para eso tendrías que haber deseado tenerla más grande  — habló de nuevo Yixing con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

— ¡Eh, Yixing, no seas así! Sabes que no es tan pequeña. ¡Hasta Yifan lo sabe!

— ¿En serio estamos hablando de tamaños en un templo?

— ¡Es una tema muy importante! ¡Crucial para nuestras vidas!  —exclamó Luhan.

— Sólo para la tuya  — puntualizó Yifan.

— Que tengas buen arsenal no te da privilegios,  _ chico cool _ .

Las orejas de Yifan volvieron a ponerse color rojo escarlata. Aquella conversación estaba yéndose de las manos.

— Yixing, ¿no vas a pedir algo?  —preguntó al joven.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia su moneda, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

— Quiero un gato  — pidió lanzando a continuación la moneda.

— ¿Pero qué manera es esa de desperdiciar un deseo?  — se horrorizó Luhan.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad del pozo.

— Me dejas en ridículo delante de mi invitado especial  — siguió Luhan.

— Ya te dejas tú solo en ridículo, Luhan  — sonrió Minseok.

Yifan se acercó a Yixing, apoyó los brazos en la madera del pozo y miró hacia las aguas tranquilas.

— ¿Por qué un gato?  — preguntó apartando las quejas de Luhan de su mente.

Yixing ladeó la cabeza hacia él y le miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no? Un gatito peludo y mimosón para que me haga compañía.  — Otra sonrisa afloró en esos labios tan peculiares.  — Es mejor que un par de tetas  — rió.

Yifan le acompañó en el gesto. La risa de Yixing resultaba muy contagiosa.

Yixing apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yifan y cerró los ojos, usándole como almohada portátil. Siempre tan cansado y dormilón. Un gato no sobreviviría ni un día con él. No obstante, Yifan cerró los ojos y rezó, deseando que se cumpliera ese deseo infantil.

Quizás así, también se cumpliría el suyo y podría ser capaz de acariciar ese rostro sin la duda siempre en la punta de los dedos.

 


End file.
